Love is Forever, Sonikku
by CatX3
Summary: Amy Rose is dead, murdered. Sonic is heartbroken, blaming himself that he wasn't there to save her. He swears to himself that he will find the one who killed her. Along with all his friends taking the sudden loss so hard, he hasn't been himself, and he realizes that he loves Amy. But he'll never be able to tell her now, or so he thinks. T for sexual themes, swearing, and violence


**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter story for ya!**

**Full Summary: Amy Rose is dead...murdered. And no one knows who did it. Sonic is heartbroken, blaming himself that he wasn't there to save her. He swears to himself that he will find the one who killed her. And with all his friends and he taking the sudden loss so hard, he hasn't been himself, and he realizes that he loves Amy. But he'll never be able to tell her now...or so he thinks...**

**About about a month after the incident, Sonic is being visited by Amy's spirit. Even though he has always been a skeptic, the depressed hedgehog cannot deny that he is now haunted by the ghost of one of his best friends. But it isn't a picture perfect situation, Ghost Amy has sworn to keep haunting Sonic until _he _dies. Now, how can he catch a killer on the run, make things right with the vengeful ghost of his secret love, and keep his sanity together throughout everything that's going on?**

**Rated T for swearing, sexual themes, and violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. **

_Amy's POV_

"Sonic!" I hear my heart pounding in my ears, and feel a faint dizziness in the back of my head, so I take that as a sign to stop running. I had been on his tail for over half an hour, not once had he so much even turned his head.

I rest my hands on my knees and cough, trying to regain my breath. I guess it's a good thing he decided not to turn around - I look absoultely horrible. My hair a mess, sweat dripping from my brow, wrinkles everywhere on my dress. I wouldn't want my Sonikku to see me like this.

After a few moments of breathing heavily, I decided to take a minute to take in my surroundings. Where am I? Did I really follow Sonic _that_ far from civilization?

I'm in a forest, but not one I recognize. I can't see the sky through the thick tree tops, but it must still be light out because it's not completely pitch black. I bring my hand to my chin and think. I don't remember taking any turns during the run, so town must be the oppostie way I'm facing. So, I spin around on my heels and head off in the different direction than Sonic.

Not far into my journey, do I get the feeling someone is following me. Every once in a while, I'll hear a twig snap behind me. Or maybe I'll see a shadow duck behind a tree out of the corner of my eye. At first I thought it was just a stray animal such as a squirrel. But now I'm starting to get the feeling it's an actual person.

"H-hello...?" I stutter nervously to no one in particular. "Is anyone there?"

I get no response.

Cautiously, I sneak my way over to the tree I last saw the shadow go behind. But when I peek my head around, I see no one. I turn my back to the tree and begin walking again. "Maybe it's all just in my he-"

A firm hand latches over my mouth, cutting off my words and taking me by surprise. I try to scream for help but it only comes out as muffled squeals. He, whoever he is, is standing behind me; pressing himself against my back side.

While his right hand stays where it was, keeping me quiet, his left hand seems to be wrapping itself around my waist tightly. I feel his lips brush against my ear, whispering with lust. "Shh..." He plants kisses from my cheek down to my neck, increasing the grip over my mouth so that his other hand can feel around my thigh.

I shut my eyes and cry softly, and he took notice. "No...don't cry, girl." His voice is mocking, his thumb wiping away my tears as if he actually cared for me. With one smooth movement of his wrist, I look down to see a large rip in my dress over my chest. "I'm just hear to have a little fun." In his hand is a knife, slowly he is using it to cut up my dress completely.

He raises the weapon infront of me and spins it around in his hand, earning a terrified squeak from me. "Just play along and no one has to get hurt." I gulp, realizing that he isn't going to kill me - not right away at least. Now, his kisses aren't just little pecks anymore. He squeezes my body against his, roughly touching and feeling anywhere he'd like.

For a moment, he takes his hand from my mouth to stroke my now fully exposed bra. I take this as my opurtunity to escape.

"Sonic! Help!" I stomp my foot on his and punch him in the jaw, causing him to wince in pain and let me go. As soon as I'm free I run away from him, turning my head once to see if he is following me, which he is.

I run as fast as I can, but when I look over my shoulder again...I realize I recognize him. It's-

I hit the ground hard as I trip over a tree root. I look up from the ground pathetically, whimpering in fear. He leans down and shows me his knife. "You little bitch." Blood leaks from the corner of his mouth, making him look even more menacing.

I gasp as he thrusts the knife down, feeling it go right through my chest. His expression is angry, probably because he didn't get what he wanted from me, but his eyes are...scared. He looks down at me again and pulls the weapon out of me, ignoring my pathetic pleas of help.

He moves to stab me again, knowing well that this wound is fatal as it is. "Amy?!" He hears a voice echo through the woods, knowing it well. He looks back at me one more time before sprinting away out of sight.

I weakly lift my head up, and see Sonic run into view. He looks frantically around before spotting me, his mouth falling open in shock. "Amy...!" He rushes over to my side and sets my head in his lap.

His eyes open wide as he studies the wound more closely, tears streaking down the side of his face. "Oh God...Amy!" I sniff quietly, staring up at him. "Sonic...you came." He shook his head, still not believing what had just happened.

"I didn't come fast enough..." He grips my hand and squeezes it warmly, comforting me slightly. "I'm sorry." He manages to choke out, voice shaky and scared.

I can tell by the look in his eyes that I'm not going to make it. I whisper softly to him, slowly losing all feeling from the pain. "I'm scared...Sonic..." He refuses to look me in the eyes, but continues to hold my hand. "Me too..." I feel one final jolt of pain, then nothing at all. I know what this means.

"Bye Sonic..." I begin to close my eyes, hearing him sob even more.

"Amy! No!"

**Keep in mind, the murderer isn't made up just for this story...he's an actual character. **


End file.
